Bilbo Baggins
|gender = Male|species = Hobbit|occupation = * Burglar in Thorin's Company (formerly) * Master of Bag End|residence = |hair_color = Brown|eye_color = Brown|skin_color = Fair|parent(s) = * Belladonna Baggins (nee Took) (mother) * Bungo Baggins (father)|grandparents = * Gerontius Took (maternal grandfather) * Adamanta Took (nee Chubb) (maternal grandmother) * Mungo Baggins (paternal grandfather) * Laura Baggins (nee Grubb) (paternal grandmother)|family_members = * Otho Sackville-Baggins (paternal first cousin) * Lobelia Sackville-Baggins (nee Bracegirdle) (cousin-in-law/distant cousin) * Lotho Sackville Baggins (paternal first cousin once removed) * Baggins family (paternal family) * Took family (maternal family)|friends = Thorin Oakenshield, Twilight Sparkle, Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, Aslan, Oreius, Mr. Tumnus, Father Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Mr. Fox, Anna Olaf, Sven, Kristoff, Elsa the Snow Queen, Casper McFadden, Wendy, Gabby, Gert, Fanny, Stretch, Stinkie, Fatso, Private, Rico, Kowalski, Skipper, Astrid, Toothless, Hiccup, Vikings, the Dragons of Berk, Snow White,|loyalty = * The Trio * Tir Asleen soldiers * Aslan's army ** Aslan ** Pevensie children *** Lucy Pevensie *** Susan Pevensie *** Peter Pevensie *** Edmund Pevensie * Line of Durin|boss = Thorin Oakenshield (Formerly)|master(s) = * Gandalf * Balin|portrayed_by = Martin Freeman|born = September 22, fifty years before Movie Adventures (revived by Twilight Sparkle)|also_known_as = |height = 4'1"|title(s) = * Elf-friend * Ring-bearer * Burglar}}Bilbo Baggins '''of the Shire, also known as '''the Hobbit, is the main protagonist of The Hobbit ''and the Movie adventures series' main protagonist. ''Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe Shortly after being separated from the Company, Bilbo goes to walk out alone before Thorin goes to find him. They are encountered by Orcs and Bilbo is nearly mortally wounded. Thorin drags him away into the forest where they suddenly are engulfed by a white light. They are then met up by a young alicorn named Twilight Sparkle who heals Bilbo with her magic as his wound disappears. Sometime before the Battle, Bilbo snuck out of his tent, without either Thorin's nor Twilight's knowledge and witnesses the death of Aslan, along with Susan and Lucy. All three of them stay for one night with Aslan's body before he is resurrected and takes the trio to the White Witch's Castle Frozen When Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle runsa way from her home, she accidentally hits Bilbo in the heart. Only at that time, Thorin's friendship love for Bilbo will lift his curse. Casper meets Wendy Along with Thorin, Wendy's aunts and Casper's uncles, Bilbo will initially protest Twilight Sparkle's friendship with a witch and a ghost. However, unlike the others he will reach a mutual understanding to hers. ''Clash of the Titans'' ''The Black Cauldron'' ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl'' ''Snow White and the Huntsman'' ''Willow'' Relationships Thorin Oakenshield Twilight Bilbo met the young alicorn princess when she healed him with her magic as his wound disappears. He gets along well for her due to the love of books and adventures. He initially protests Twilight Sparkle's friendship with a witch and a ghost. However, unlike the others he reaches a mutual understanding to hers and helps her with her cause in bringing the rivalry between witches and ghosts to a close, remembering the fact that Thorin felt a hatred for Elves. They have been taught by a very powerful entity. Bilbo was taught by Gandalf while Twilight was taught magic by Princess Celestia. Powers and Abilities Invisibilty (due to the use of the One Ring) Friends: Thorin Oakenshield Twilight Sparkle Peter Pevensie Susan Pevensie Edmund Pevensie Lucy Pevensie Aslan Oreius Mr. Tumnus Father Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Beaver Mr. Fox Anna Olaf Sven Kristoff Elsa the Snow Queen Enemies: Jadis, the White Witch Ginarrbrik Maugrim General Otmin Horned King Creeper (formerly) Ravenna Gwythaints Images Bilbo baggins in Bag end.png Nothing's been canceled.gif|Nothing's been cnceled-Bilbo Baggins to Fili and Kili]] Bilbo full.jpg Bilbo battle of the five armies.jpg Bilbo abggins.png Bilbo_baggins.png BilboDOS.png BilboReturnsHome.png * Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Middle-earth Characters Category:Main characters